Aburame Lucien
'Character First Name:' Lucien Character Last Name: Aburame IMVU Username: AburameLucien Nickname: (optional) ''' '''Age: 21 Date of Birth: Gender: Male Ethnicity: Konohagakurian Height: 6’4 Weight: 220 lbs Blood Type: B Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Lucien is missing have of his face, including his nose and left eye. Also his right arm was turn up pretty bad from his abusive father. As a result of being burned and punished, Lucien covered it with black ink allowing his insects to push it deep into the pours of his skin. This extends from his right hand all the way to his chest but the chest if lighter seeing the deformity did not affect his chest. ''' '''Affiliation: Amegakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Lucien was always the type to be very quiet… very mysterious. The reason behind all of this is that Lucien believes he can only trust one person and that his himself. Seeing that he lived through an abusive childhood, he holds great anger towards those who try to control him. Growing up Lucien had little friends as he only talked to a rock till he reached the age of 16. Medical ninja of the Kohonagakure ruled that Lucien suffered from blunt trauma to the brain resulting in delusional thoughts. Lucien held this stone close to him, thinking it was a god known as Astaroth was communicating with him through it. '' '''Behaviour:' Lucien is the type that will take on anyone who questions him, that he wants to someday be the kage of Amegakure. Lucien knows that the kage sees him as a threat in some ways but at the same time he can also sense that the kage see Lucien a great shinobi of the village. ''' '''Nindo: (optional) “We are all like chalk lines on the concrete, drawn only to be washed away. For the time that I have been given, I am what I am…” Summoning: Hokori- Raven '' '''Bloodline/Clan:' Aburame Clan Ninja Class : Jounin Element One: Element Two: n/a Weapon of choice: n/a Strengths: Genjutsu –One thing that Lucien always studied through his life was the art of Genjutsu. Even with the traumatic incident when he was young, Lucien would use this to drive his hatred. To push himself to send some of the most estranged and macabre images into his victims head. He wants them to feel his pain to push them down into the break of insanity. Weaknesses: Handseals/Ninjutsu- With Lucien only having one eye, Learning hand seals and ninjutsu was very difficult. Were most of his follow peers were able to pick up and learn techniques, Lucien would struggle to learn even some of the basic moves. Chakra color: Black Projectile Weapons Inventory Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 '''(20) '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 10 '(5) '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 ' (9) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (4) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: '''38 '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Demonic Illusion: Forbidden Nightmare (A Rank) Kikai Hurrican Technique (B Rank) Adrenaline Technique Kikai Adrenaline Technique (B Rank) Secret Technique: Insect_Clone_Technique (B Rank) Secret Technique: Insect Sphere (B Rank) Secret Technique: Insect Jar Technique (B Rank) Kikai Holding Technique (C Rank) Secret Technique: Insect Jamming Technique (C Rank) Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon (C Rank) Secret Technique: Human Cocoon Technique (D Rank) Kikai Replication Technique (D Rank) Kikai Replacement Technqiue (D Rank) Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Bukijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Allies: Enemies: Father (currently RPC unless someone comes into the RP wanting to play him) Background Information: Early Life: As a young boy Lucien grew up in the Konohagakure until he was around the age of 8 years old. Where most of the children who grew up there, Lucien was unfortunate to be born into a family where he was beaten by his abusive father. While there is a thing called tough learning, this was not something Lucien was being taught, Lucien was beaten just because his father despised him. Lucien father would come into their home in an angry uproar and immediately target the child. A good chunk of the time Lucien’s right arm would take the punishment, leaving it scared to a point of looking deformed. It was sad that no one questioned the fact the Lucien’s arm was so messed up. There was not much Lucien could do, no one believed him in his classes as the all treated him like an outcast anyways. Also it did not help that his mother was also being beaten by his father as she would stay in that point of denial. What finally did it though was the night that Lucien’s father attempted to kill the young boy. While Lucien was sleeping his father came in drunk and began beating the boy senseless, throwing him from his bed and onto the floor. As Lucien began to get up, his father reached over to Lucien’s bed post and ripped the leg off within a single pull. He then walked over and hit Lucien over the head with it knocking the young boy out cold. Throwing it to the side Lucien’s father looked over to a lit candle in the boys room and grabbed it by the metal holster. Kneeling down to the boy Lucien’s dad took out a kunai and began craving into the boy’s left side of his face, including ripping out his left eye. In shock the boy’s mom walked by the room seeing the gruesome scene as she let out a scream and taking off down the hallway in their house. Luckily neighbors heard the screams as they called for assistance arresting Lucien’s Father. As Lucien began recovering, they medical ninja’s would do what they could to save the boy’s life. The odd thing was that the left side of Lucien’s face never healed it in face got worse as the skin and muscles completely melted off the boy’s face leaving him scared. It also did not take long for them to see that Lucien suffered traumatic brain damage because of the blow to his head. At one point the medical staff thought Lucien would never be able to live without assistance. That he would never be anything more than a vegetable. After recovering for a couple of weeks, The final night which Lucien was in Konohagakure, he found himself hearing a voice… “Kill her…” it said… “Killer HER!” it demanded. Lucien got out of bed and went to his mothers room. Looking to her counter and the dresser which his fathers things still laid, Lucien grabbed a kunai and gripped it tightly. Crawling up onto the bed Lucien looked down as his sleeping mother with his one good eye and jabbed the Kunai deep into her throat! “Now go…. Find your way to me…” –the voice continued to rattle through the boy’s mind. Packing a bag the young boy ran out of Konohagakure and into the forest, following the voice as it commanded him. Amegakure- Luciens New Home: It would not take long for Lucien to travel and find the land only known as Amegakure. Walking in through the gates Lucien would look around seeing not too much going on, that it was nothing like Konohagakure. A woman came up to him though and asked Lucien why he was there and if he was alone. Lucien would not say anything other than nod to her in agreement so she took him to the kage’s office. She further explained about how she found him wondering around, he looked to be hurt seeing he had the bandage wraps around his left side of his face. The kage told the woman that if she would like she could care for the boy so long as she enrolled him in the academy as soon as possible. Genin to Chuunin: The woman that cared for Lucien did not waste any time getting him into the academy as the kage requested. Slowly Lucien would pick back up where he was in the academy back in Konohagakure as he struggled more than others did. Slowly though he would begin getting it and passed onto the Genin level. As teams were formed Lucien got to see his other team mates learn their natures where he did not have one for some reason. His sensei asked Lucien about his heritage and where he came from before. Lucien was not one to talk about the past but he would put it in simple terms that he was of the Aburame Clan. After his sensei reviewed about the Aburame clan, he found out that Lucien would have a clan nature which involved insects known as the kikaichū. Shock at this information Lucien began learning about these abilities and how to begin controlling the kikaichū. As anti social as Lucien was one day while training with his group he found a dark stone which laid on the ground. As Lucien looked at it spoke to him “You’re a Monster…” as it repeated over and over before Lucien had a major meltdown infront of his squad. Screaming, “Fuck you father! Fuck you!” Letting out growls of pain and anger, His sensei would have no choice but to subdue Lucien and took him back to the village. After a couple of hours passed Lucien woke up finding himself strapped down to a hospital bed, he could hear faint voices in the one of the other rooms as they spoke “he is not safe…. There is something wrong with this boy…” a male voice continued “I don’t care… once we find out more about this kid he will continue to train and grow. If he can not make it he will die… end of story.” Lucien growled some as he looked around the room. A younger woman came out from one of the doors and looked at him “Release me!” Lucien said to her in a demanding fashion. She would look to him as she spoke “The kage has asked the you settle yourself and then you can leave. Also he mentioned to me about you talking to a stone of some sort… he stated he will give it to you if you can make it to the Chuunin exams. There was not much he could do, he was left with no choice other than to corporate with them. There was something about the stone he found and Lucien wanted it. Going forward Lucien pushed harder and harder but still it was struggle but all the while the voice got worse as it continued to call him a monster… pushing him further and further into a darker state. Seeing that he was being called a monster he figured looking like one would be the best bet for it all. Molding a simple mask from clay he would make a mask that looked very beast like and wore it into the Chuunin exams. Other students mocked him and made fun of him for it but in the end they all saw that Lucien was not someone to mess with any longer. In the final round Lucien placed a young boy into a genjutsu within moments of the round starting. His opponent would fall to the ground shaking and screaming as if he was stuck in a nightmare… while Lucien watched his opponent suffer he held out his hand and allowed his kikaichū to attack the boy and rip the flesh from him leaving nothing but a puddle of blood. Lucien would make it into the Chunnin Level and his stone was returned to him. The stone began giving Lucien nightmares though, seeing the image of grim figured as he would explain to Lucien. Explaining that he was Astaroth and Lucien would do as he said no matter what. Now that Lucien had seen who was talking to him all these years, Lucien would take the stone and began carving it into the face of that very person. Roleplaying Library: Recon: Omoidegakure Border 1/24/14 Lucien Informs Seiketsu of their Mission to the Tombs 2/3/14 Omoidegakure Tombs Exploration, Seiketsu's Death 2/13/14\ Amegakure Village RP: Shogi Match! 02/19/14 Academy Classes Held: Special EDucation 2/3/14 Special EDucation Part Two Special Education Part 3 2/18/14 Special EDucation Part 4 Academy Class 3/1/14 Exams Held: Academy Exam: Silver Namikaze Approved by: Kagato